


"His whiskey. Her ring". [Tom - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Imagine: Imagine: Tom’s been hiding his feelings from you for a long time. He confesses after finding out you got engaged hoping you’ll change your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"His whiskey. Her ring". [Tom - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom watches.

He and all his friends are in a bar and he just watches how the love of his life smiles when her lover’s arm curls around her shoulders.

His jaw tightens, sadness slowly turning into anger.

She and Tom had been friends for years; he was used to seeing her with other men but the whiskey surely didn’t make it any easier.

Keeping secrets + alcohol didn’t mix.

The feelings he had for her remained unspoken; he had never gained the courage to confess.

 _-…But Tom was there, he can tell you himself!_ –James exclaimed, one of the guys at a table for 5, finally making Tom partially snap out of it.

He lets out a forced chuckle.

 _-No, come on. Enough of that. You’re sick, James! What about you, Tom? What have you been up to? –_ Hans asks.

The woman, the one that should be his according to his own thoughts smiles warmly at him.

_-Uh… nothing much, I’ve just been…_

As if it wasn’t hard enough for him, the woman’s partner gave her a quick peck on the lips, breaking Tom’s concentration.

 _Why?_ Tom Thought as he struggled to continue his sentence.

_-…working at the theater with a new company and…_

The woman put her hand on her lover’s jaw to caress him once and Tom’s blood boiled when he saw it…

He made a fist making his knuckles turn white and he could almost hear the frantic beat of his heart.

 _-Pardon me_. –He said standing up after knocking his glass back.

He noticed everyone’s eyes on him and he quickly took his cell phone out of his coat and stared at the screen.

 _-I have to get this I’ll come back. Order another round. Drinks are on me._ –He said with a hollow smile.

He scurried pretending to be on the phone.

* * *

As soon as he walked out of the bar, his phone was gone and he just glanced up at the sky with a deep sigh.

He had to regain his composure and go back inside at some point.

Anxiety pushed him to have a smoke and as soon as he took the first drag someone spoke behind him.

_-You’re smoking again?_

Tom’s eyes found hers but he had to look away, he couldn’t handle it when she ran her fingers through her hair and he saw the ring on her finger again; the one that had made him flee from the bar. Somehow it seemed to get bigger and bigger. 

_-Occasionally._ –He answered flatly.

She knew him like the back of her hand and she noticed something wasn’t right.

She shuffled closer to him then and crossed her arms over her chest.

He blew out the smoke and threw the cigarette to the ground before turning to face her.

Tom grabbed her by the left wrist and soon her fingers were in front of his nose; he gazed at her with a nostalgic gleam in his eyes.

_-I gather you’re engaged to him now._

_-Yes._

Tom shows a smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes. They stay silent for a while until she speaks.

 _-Aren’t you going to say anything? Are you happy for me?_ –She asks playfully.

Tom’s smile fades and he looks away.

-No. –He admits.

She frowns.

_-Excuse me?_

_-I’m sorry. I’m not._

_-Jesus, Tom… you don’t say that to a friend._

_-Listen…-_ He tries to speak but she doesn’t let him.

_-I’ve always been supportive of you and now you tell me this?_

_-Please just let me…_

_-I know you’ve never been fond of him but he’s been good to me._

_-Will you let me talk?_ –Tom raises his voice.

 _-No. You can be such an ass sometimes._ –She says walking towards the bar.

Tom yells his next words.

_-I’m not happy for your engagement I will never be because it should be me!_

She stops in her tracks.

Tom swallows the lump in his throat.

 _-It should be me._ –He echoes.

She turns to look at him and opens her mouth to speak but no words come out.

 _-I’ve always… had certain feelings…_ -Tom stutters.

 _-Why are you telling me this now?_ –She asks in a trembling voice.

Tom walks up to her and cups her face in his hands while looking straight into her eyes.

_-I love you. I always have._

She gets lost in his blue shade; suddenly the ring seems smaller, almost inexistent.

 _-I’m a coward, I know_. –He mutters. – _I waited too long but you can’t marry him. If you ever felt the slightest bit of interest in me…don’t do it._

Tom leans in and presses his lips against hers as his hands make their way to her hips to slowly pull her closer to him. She puts her hand on the back of his neck; surrendering.

* * *

 She sits next to her fiancé once again. But now his presence burns her.

Tom gazes at her from across the table persuading her even though he’s already planted the seed of doubt in her mind.

The rest of the night had almost become a staring contest between them.

Now she was the one sipping on whiskey.

Her inner battle had taken a toll on her; and she couldn’t deal with it no more.

She discretely took off her engagement ring and gave it to her former prince under the table.

When he looked at her with widen eyes and evident confusion, she just shook her head and stood up.

Tom witnessed everything in silence… _for he knew he had won._


End file.
